The Poet And The Pendulum
The Poet And The Pendulum is a followup story about Jacl Godwin, created after Jack graduated and leaves the group. It features flashbacks, as well as looks ahead, meant to fill in the holes that existed in his original story. Story Flashback #1 - Jack is standing in the band director's office his freshman year of highschool, more than three years before he would join the group. His arm is in a cast. He listens gloomily as the director and his mother discuss how to handle his broken arm, and him performing in the marching band show. He is assured that he will be able to perform. Flashback #2 - It is now the beginning of sophmore year. The drumline is instructed to sit in a circle around the director for an anouncement. It is decided that Jack will serve as Pit Captain, though he will not be considered a full fledged officer. Members of the line claim that it is probably because of the tenacity that Jack showed the year before, when he mastered the show before most people, with a broken arm. Flashback #3 - It is now senior year, and during Season 1 of Prpject Blindness. It is after an away game, and the band is boarding the busses to return home. Jack sees one of his new friends crying and upset. He sits by her and helps to comfort her. She confides in him, and ends up crying on his shoulder. He promises her, as well as himself, that he would take care of her, as her Guardian Angel. As the next few weeks go by, they spend lots of time together, and the few times she became troubled and upset, Jack would help her through it. He could always get her to smile in the end. The more times this happened, the closer Jack began to feel towards her. Flashback #4 - It is April, after Jack joined the Crazies. He is telling Crystal about the girl. He explains to her that he bacame blinded by his emotions, and because of that, he lost the ability to help her, and she was hurt. He said it was his first real regret. The story that unfolded between Jack and Katie was very dense, and jumbled up by strong emotions. Several months after it had happened, Jack reflects on how everything really happened. He calls it the real truth, and takes the blame for all of it. When Jack first met Katie, he was under the same tree he would later join the Crazies at. She seemed energetic and funny to him, but he never imagined anything happening between them. After joining the Crazies, he adds Katie to his friends list on Facebook where they begin to talk. Eventually their conversations moved to texting. Jack told her all about his past, and she did the same for him. She was lost and confused and Jack wanted to help her, as he always wanted to help people. About a week before Christmas, Katie calls Jack and they talk. She says that she is sick of being hurt by things, and wanted to be stronger. The advise Jack gives, he claims, was one of the greatest mistakes of his life. He told her that if she wasn't happy with herself, that she could change. Jack later reflects on this saying, "Never tell someone you care about to change, because if they really trust you, they'l listen". After New Years, Jack was hurt by the conflict with his old friend. Katie comforts him some, and helps him to get over it. She helps him to apologize to his friend, so that they could be friends again, which he does. Soon after returning to school, Katie gives Jack a note confessing that she loved him and that she could never repay him for how much he had helped her. The next day, they are a couple, though they try to keep it quiet because of their age difference (being about 3 years). They couldn't help though, but tell the Crazies, whom they were both close to by this point. The next few weeks Jack describes as the best weeks of his life. While they didn't see each other often, when he and Katie were together, he was the happiest he had ever been. They wrote each other love letters and poems, and they'd sit together at lunch. The longer they were together, the closer they bacame. One week, Jack became ill with the flu, which became Pneumonia. Every day, all he could think about was getting back to her. He missed her more than he had ever missed anyone in his life. Two days before the doctor said her could go back to school, Katie messaged him however, and broke off the relationship without any reason as to why. When Jack returned to school, he tried to get answers from her, but she would ignore him as though he had done something wrong. This led Jack into a period of time where he had no sense of selfpreservation. He would sometimes even put himself into dangerous situations in hopes that maybe if he was hurt, he would feel redeemed for whatever he had done to lose Katie. He blamed himself remembering when he told her she could change. When he saw her any time after that, she was never again the person that he loved. She had changed, but for the worse. To this very day, Jack cannot go one day without remembering and missing her. Jack is now in college. He sits at a table beside the swamp that spans the space in front of the campus's union building. He looks out at the water, which reflects the gold light from the sun. The memories of the past fill his mind as he waits for a sign that tells him where to turn next. He looks across the table at the girl who sat there. The rays of the sun seemed to make her glow as she smiles back across the table. The odds are slim that it means anything, and knowing his luck, trying would be futile, but Jack doesn't care. After all, what's the point of living if you don't keep trying to live. THE END Characters *Jack Godwin *Crystal Riley *Hosea Douglas *Rayce Murff *Jade Montz Category:Lost Episodes